US VHS and DVD Releases
This is a list of all the American Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends VHS and DVDs issued to date. Season 1 * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories * A Big Day for Thomas * The Early Years Seasons 1-2 * Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories * Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories * Better Late Than Never and Other Stories * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures Seasons 1-3 * Daisy and Other Thomas Stories/Percy Takes the Plunge * Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Best of Percy * Best of James * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures * Thomas' Trainyard Adventures Season 2 * Thomas' Sodor Stories Seasons 2-3 * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * Two Thomas Adventures Season 3 * Trust Thomas and Other Stories Seasons 2-4 * Fun With Thomas Season 4 * Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories/Henry and the Elephant * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Seasons 1-4 * 10 Years of Thomas and Friends * Best of Thomas Seasons 4-5 * Thomas' Trackside Tunes * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride Season 5 * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills Seasons 1-5 * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures * Best of Gordon * Quarry Adventures On Sodor Seasons 1-6 * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Ultimate Christmas Season 6 * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures * James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures Seasons 1-7 * Thomas' Halloween Adventures Seasons 6-7 * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures Season 7 * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures Season 8 * It's Great to be an Engine! * Songs from the Station * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Sodor Celebration! * Track Stars Season 9 * Come Ride the Rails * Milkshake Muddle * Tales from the Tracks * Thomas and the Toy Workshop Seasons 3-10 * Mud Glorious Mud Seasons 9-10 * Thomas and the Treasure Season 10 * Carnival Capers Seasons 1-11 * The Greatest Stories * Engine Friends Season 3-11 * Holiday Express Season 11 * Engines and Escapades Season 12 * Railway Friends * High Speed Adventures * Team Up With Thomas * Percy and The Bandstand Seasons 12-13 * The Birthday Express Season 13 * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor Seasons 13-14 * Thomas in Charge! Season 14 * Merry Winter Wish * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles * Pop Goes Thomas Season 14-15 * Curious Cargo * Schoolhouse Delivery * Sticky Situations Season 15 * Merry Christmas, Thomas! * Rescue On the Rails * Up, Up and Away! Season 13-15 * Animals Aboard! Season 16 * A Very Thomas Christmas * Muddy Matters * Go Go Thomas! Season 17 * Railway Mischief * The Thomas Way * Spills and Thrills * Engines to the Rescue Season 13-17 * Santa's Little Engine Season 18 * Trouble on the Tracks * The Christmas Engines * Signals Crossed * Dinos and Discoveries Season 18-19 * Tales on the Rails Season 19 * Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures * Thomas' Christmas Carol * Start Your Engines! Season 16-19 * Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures Specials * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race (coming soon) Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas' Trusty Friends * Mud Glorious Mud (only one episode) Compilations * Double Features * Great Destinations! * Thomas' Useful Stories * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures Sing-Along Songs * Roundhouse Rhythms DVD Gift Sets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * 60th Anniversary DVD * Steam Engine Stories * Best Tales on the Tracks * Whistle Express Collection! * Fun Pack * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Adventure Pack * On-the-Go Pack * Play Date Pack * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Holiday Favorites * Steam Team Collection * Adventure On the Tracks * The Movie Pack * Discovery on the Rails * Celebrate with Thomas * Let's Explore with Thomas * Full Steam Ahead * 3-Movie Pack Gallery File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStories1990VHScover.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories File:JamesLearnsaLesson1990VHScover.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories File:TendersandTurntablesVHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories File:ThomasBreakstheRulesandOtherStories1993cover.jpg|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories File:BetterLateThanNeverandotherstoriesVHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories File:TrustThomasandotherStories1992.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories File:ThomasGetsBumped1992cover.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories File:ThomasPercyandtheDragonVHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories File:DaisyandotherThomasStories.PNG|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStories1994.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories1994cover.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyandotherFavoritestories2.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStories1994VHScover.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterandOtherStories1995VHScover.png|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories File:ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOutVHScover.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Help Out File:GallantOldEngine&otherThomasStories.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHS.png|Sing-Along and Stories File:ThomasMeetstheQueenVHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures1998VHScover.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures File:ABigDayForThomasVHSCover.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStories1999VHScover.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories File:Races,RescuesandRunawaysandOtherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures File:10YearsofThomasVHScover.png|10 Years of Thomas File:SpillsandChillsandOtherThomasThrillsVHS.PNG|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills File:MakeSomeoneHappyandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandandotherThomasAdventuresVHScover.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures File:ThomasTracksideTunesVHS.jpg|Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures File:BestofPercyVHS.jpg|Best of Percy File:BestofThomasVHScover.jpg|Best of Thomas File:BestofJamesVHS.jpg|Best of James File:Salty'sSecretandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresVHScover.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures File:JamesandtheRedBalloonandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg|Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures File:BestofGordonVHS.jpg|Best of Gordon File:NewFriendsforThomasandotherAdventuresVHS.jpg|New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasAdventuresVHScover2.jpg|Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures File:ThomasandtheJetEngineandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg|Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures File:It'sGreattobeanEnginesUSVHS.jpg|It's Great to be an Engine File:TheEarlyYears.jpg|The Early Years File:HoorayforThomasandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg|Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVD.jpg|Thomas' Sodor Celebration! File:SongsfromtheStationDVD.jpg|Songs from the Station File:PercySavestheDayandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg|Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg|Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures File:TrackStarsVHS.jpg|Track Stars File:TalesfromtheTracksdigitaldownloadposter.jpg|Tales from the Tracks File:OnSitewithThomasDVD.jpg|On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresDVD.jpg|Thomas' Halloween Adventures File:ComeRidetheRailsDVD.jpg|Come Ride the Rails File:MilkshakeMuddle.PNG|Milkshake Muddle File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVD.jpg|Thomas' Trusty Friends File:CarnivalCapersDVD.jpg|Carnival Capers File:ThomasandtheToyWorkshop.jpg|Thomas and the Toy Workshop File:ThomasandtheTreasureDVD.jpg|Thomas and the Treasure File:EnginesandEscapadesDVD.jpg|Engines and Escapades File:MudGloriousMudDVD.jpg|Mud Glorious Mud File:RailwayFriendsDVD.jpg|Railway Friends File:HighSpeedAdventures.JPG|High Speed Adventures File:TeamUpWithThomasDVD.jpg|Team Up With Thomas File:PercyandtheBandstandDVD.jpg|Percy and the Bandstand File:HolidayExpress2010.jpg|Holiday Express File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVD.jpg|Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVDcover.jpg|Thomas and the Runaway Kite File:TheGreatestStoriesCover.jpg|The Greatest Stories File:CreakyCrankyDVDcover.jpg|Creaky Cranky File:MerryWinterWish(DVD).jpg|Merry Winter Wish File:TheLionofSodorDVD.jpg|The Lion of Sodor File:WobblyWheelsandWhistles.jpg|Wobbly Wheels and Whistles File:PopGoesThomasDVD.png|Pop Goes Thomas File:TheBirthdayExpress.jpg|The Birthday Express File:ThomasinCharge!DVD.jpg|Thomas in Charge File:MerryChristmas,Thomas!.jpg|Merry Christmas, Thomas! File:RescueOntheRails.jpg|Rescue On the Rails File:CuriousCargo.jpg|Curious Cargo File:Up,UpandAway!(DVD).jpg|Up, Up and Away! File:EngineFriends.png|Engine Friends File:SchoolhouseDelivery.jpg|Schoolhouse Delivery File:AVeryThomasChristmas.jpg|A Very Thomas Christmas File:StickySituations.png|Sticky Situations File:MuddyMatters(DVD).png|Muddy Matters File:GoGoThomas!(DVD).png|Go Go Thomas! File:RailwayMischief(2014).png|Railway Mischief File:AnimalsAboard!.png|Animals Aboard! File:Santa'sLittleEngine(DVD).png|Santa's Little Engine File:TheThomasWay(DVD).png|The Thomas Way File:SpillsandThrills.png|Spills and Thrills File:TroubleontheTracks(DVD).png|Trouble on the Tracks File:EnginestotheRescue(USDVD).jpg|Engines to the Rescue File:TheChristmasEngines.png|The Christmas Engines File:SignalsCrossed(USDVD).png|Signals Crossed File:DinosandDiscoveries.png|Dinos and Discoveries File:WhaleofaTaleandOtherSodorAdventuresCover.jpg|Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventures.png|Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolDVDcover.jpeg|Thomas' Christmas Carol File:TalesontheRailsDVD.jpg|Tales on the Rails File:StartYourEngines!.png|Start Your Engines! File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSVHScoverandspine.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:CallingAllEnginesUSDVD.png|Calling All Engines! File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVD.png|The Great Discovery File:HerooftheRailsUSDVD.png|Hero of the Rails File:MistyIslandRescueDVD.jpg|Misty Island Rescue File:DayoftheDieselsUSBlu-ray.png|Day of the Diesels File:BlueMountainMysteryUSBlu-Ray.png|Blue Mountain Mystery File:KingoftheRailwayBlu-ray.png|King of the Railway File:TaleoftheBrave(Blu-ray).png|Tale of the Brave File:TheAdventureBeginsDVD.png|The Adventure Begins File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureDVD.png|Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Merchandise Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Digital Video